


What If

by literatureandlemonade



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureandlemonade/pseuds/literatureandlemonade
Summary: Phil reflects on ways that his life has shaped, lots of Philinda. Set in season 1 because I miss the bus family so much!





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fan fiction I've written with these two so I hope that y'all like it!! Thank you so much!!!!

There were many times in Phil Coulson’s life that made him ask what if something else had happened in that moment. He often wondered what his life would have been like if he had decided not to join S.H.I.E.L.D. He had always dreamed of a world where he could teach history and have an ordinary family. As he told Mike Peterson, there is always a price for not taking a chance that could’ve been destiny. Melinda had always told him that he put too much trust in that word, maybe that’s why he had never taken his destiny with her. She had always been a part of his life, he loved her in a way that he could never truly say or express. He remembered when he had first seen her at the Academy, their first sparring match (where he ended up flat on his back in 10 minutes). He reminisced about their first mission, even if he did leave her stranded in the bay for 6 hours. They had both been through so much together that one of the only things that he had solid proof was that Melinda May would always come through for him. It nearly broke his heart after seeing her walking down the aisle, so beautiful, but not with him. He could’ve never hated Andrew though after seeing how happy he made Mel. Then Bahrain happened and it felt like his world fell apart, her beautiful light had been enclosed by darkness. He finally found someone else to open up to after she fell apart, Audrey, but the sad part about their relationship was that it would’ve never lasted due to his career. After Bahrain came his time with the Avengers, he would not have traded it for the world (except for the part about having his heart split in half by an Asgardian). His death made him reflect a lot upon his life, things that he regretted, memories that he loved; but the biggest reflection that he made was about May. When he came back to life, she was still there for him, just like she always had been. He was amazed that he had persuaded her to drive the BUS for his new team. He was extremely excited about all of them, especially the two scientists. Fitzsimmons reminded him of when he and May had just graduated the Academy and were ecstatic to get into the field. He was a little but uneasy about Ward, just due to the way that his file described him, but Phil thought that the apprehension would ease. It was even better when Skye joined them. He could see so much of Melinda in her. Phil decided to leave his thoughts at this because he wanted to leave them at a more positive point in his life because everything went to living hell after this. The best part about this hell though was that he knew that Melinda and the rest of his family would be there for him throughout all of it. He smiled as he decided to go change his destiny.


End file.
